Through Their Eyes
by Goddess Trinity
Summary: This is the story of Dani Phantom and Thomas Plasmius, two clones on the run from Vlad Plasmius. This takes place during "D-Stabilized" and contains mild mpreg. Thomas is the clone of Tori Plasmius, daughter of Vlad Plasmius. Rated M for safety.
1. Finally, we're back!

Through Their Eyes

Authors Note: This fic includes my OC, Thomas Plasmius, the clone of Vlad's daughter, Tori Plasmius. I'm warning you ahead of time, Thomas is a hermaphrodite, and he is pregnant (but he's only about three months in) so if you are not fond of mpreg, then I suggest that you don't read this and find another fic to read. There are plenty out there.

Danny Phantom and its characters belong to Butch Hartman, not me. However, Thomas DOES belong to me, so no stealing.

* * *

Dani Phantom was tired. Tired was the only word to describe her condition at the moment as she peered out of her hiding spot in the filthy alley. Her eyes glowed as she looked about cautiously, beads of cold sweat dripping down her forehead, her face a grimace. Behind her hid a boy, his appearance that of a fourteen year old boy. His black hair was messy and unkempt, his red eyes looking just as tired as Dani's. He quietly rubbed the paunch of his stomach, trying in some way to tell the child growing within him that all was well. But who was he kidding? Babies could feel what their mothers felt, even while still in the womb. And right now, he was feeling fear.

"Is it clear, Dani?" The boy said quietly as Dani stepped out of their small hiding place, placing a hand on her sweaty forehead.

"Yeah…It's clear, Thomas…" She said in a tired voice as she gave him a weak smile. Carefully, Thomas crawled out as well, looking at the young girl he considered his sister. She was in such a pitiful state. Dani was pale, sweating, and looked very ill.

"You don't look so good, Dani. You feeling alright?" He said, knowing the answer that he would get.

"Uh oh…" She muttered, looking at her own reflection in a dusty, broken window. Her face reflected fatigue and illness as she touched her face in mild shock.

"Woah, that's one scary ghost…" Thomas had to agree there, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to upset her and cause her to…Melt again.

"We should get going, Dani." He said in a firm voice. Dani turned around and looked up into the sky, her eyes wide with fear.

"I've got to get to Danny, _fast_." She said, starting to fly off about a foot off of the ground. Thomas followed suit, flying closely after Dani. If she fell, she would hurt herself pretty badly, even if it was just a foot long drop.

"…Or slow… Slow's good….Even slower's better…" She said, slowing her speed down to the point where she wasn't even mobile. Thomas understood and helped her down to the ground, Dani groaning softly from exertion. More sweat began to pour forth from her brow as she placed her hands on her knees, a soft hissing noise coming from her feet.

"Woah! Dani!" Thomas exclaimed as a bright green substance formed a puddle from underneath her white boots. It bubbled with a soft sick sound as Dani yelped loudly.

"I just hope Danny can help me!" Dani cried out, grunting with effort as she quickly absorbed the green liquid into her body. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief, but it quickly turned into a gasp as a cat screamed loudly, a garbage can being knocked over in the distance. Dani heard it too as she looked around wildly, her eyes wide and fearful.

"I can't let him find us!" She said, looking about with Thomas. All that greeted them was a gentle breeze that blew the clothes around on a clothesline.

"Okay…Let's pull ourselves together…Vlad's all the way in Colorado…" Dani muttered, her voice slightly shaky.

"There's no way he can know that we're here! Let's go, Dani…" Thomas said in a slightly chipper voice, trying to bring Dani's spirits up. Without answering him, Dani once again flew off, Thomas following obediently.

However…They weren't alone like they thought they had been.

* * *

It had been so easy for Vlad Plasmius. All he needed to do to find the two clones was send out tiny insect cameras throughout the city. He didn't need to lift a finger!

"Well, well, well…The return of the prodigal daughter and son." Vlad said to his cat, Maddie, who was resting in his arms, purring lightly. The screen displayed the two youths flying desperately through the alleys of Elmerton.

"She's looked better…And yet, she survived…The question is why...?" Vlad said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and calculation. He peered at the screen closer to check on his "son", Thomas. He couldn't tell, but he just felt that something was…Off…About Thomas. But what was it?! His thoughts were interrupted by Maddie meowing her idea to him.

"Oh yes, I agree Maddie. It's time for a little…_Research_…But they're hardly going to come running home to dear old Dad…" He said in mild frustration, Maddie leaping out of his arms and onto his desk, her paw placed next to a special button on his desk…_Of course_...Plasmius floated excitedly in the air at the sudden hint.

"Oh, Maddie, you are so brilliant! Yes, let's call on Daddy's Little Helper!" He exclaimed, black rings of light forming around his waist, transforming him into regular Vlad Masters, billionaire and mayor of Amity Park. He landed on the floor with a light thump, walking over to his desk and sitting down in the plush chair, pressing the red button labeled "Valerie" with a grin on his face. He would get his "children" back with the aide of Valerie, the Ghost Hunter of Amity Park.


	2. Caught

Once again, I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman, not me. Thomas does belong to me though.

* * *

"Dani, let's stop for a few minutes and try to find something to eat…" Thomas said as they landed in another alley. To prove his point, his stomach growled loudly, almost as if it was screaming at himself and Dani for nourishment. Plus, being three months pregnant didn't help matters.

"Yeah…I'm hungry myself." Dani said quietly, taking careful notice of a shopkeeper placing apples on a wooden shelf, humming a soft tune to himself. Being careful not to alert the shopkeeper, the two morphed back into human Dani and Thomas, Dani looking at the shopkeeper with worry. Thankfully, his back was to them, and he hadn't seen a thing.

"If we want to reach Danny, we've got to keep up our strength…" She said, reaching her hands into the pockets of her red shorts. Thomas knew full well that they didn't have a penny to their names, and to further prove it, Dani pulled out the insides of her pockets, the only thing contained within them balls of lint.

"Well, we can just try asking for some…" Thomas said, trying to once again raise Dani's spirits up. But Dani ignored him, sadness steeped upon her face as she leaned against the wall of the building. They did not see a girl clad in red and black armor floating in the air upon a hoverboard.

"Thomas, wait over there. I'll get us some food." Dani said, pointing to a dumpster. Thomas at first gave her a confused look, but obediently went over to the dumpster and waited. Dani quietly snuck over to the shelves, causing her arms to go intangible.

"I hate to do this, but…" She muttered softly, reaching her arms through the shelves, feeling around for some apples to grab. But quite suddenly, the shopkeeper must have noticed her, for he walked over to her, his hands on his hips, an angry look upon his face.

"Alright, let me see your hands!" He said angrily. Dani thought fast as she hid her hands in her sleeves while they were still invisible, holding them up with a smile plastered on her face. She gave the shopkeeper the appearance that she had no hands, and that did the trick. With a yell, the shopkeeper ran off, Dani running in the opposite direction towards Thomas.

"So, did he give you anything?" He asked as she came up to him. With a smile on her face, she produced two shiny red apples.

"Yep. And I didn't need to ask at all." She said, handing one to him, biting eagerly into her own apple. As the two munched happily on their apples, a shrill beeping sound erupted into the air. The sound shocked both Dani and Thomas, and they both dropped their hard earned food, Dani actually spitting out a mouthful in surprise.

"Oh crud… Dani, we should leave right now…" Thomas said, taking her by the hand quickly. Dani turned around to see the girl hovering over them, alarms beeping from her armor.

"Huh? Those ghosts _must _be around here. Don't worry, guys! I'm not gonna let some ghost freak get ya! Hold on!" She said, zooming towards them on her hoverboard. Thomas quickly recognized her from Vlad's files that he had seen when he had been in Colorado, and he knew that Valerie was dangerous.

"Run, Thomas, run!" Dani hissed as she led him away from Valerie, who kept following them through the alley. Thomas was almost afraid to look back and see how close she was to catching them, but he could hear her board humming loudly, and that motivated him to run faster. Dani led him to a condemned building, opening the door with a loud creak as they ran into the dusty room. Ignoring the dust that gathered in her nose, Dani ran with Thomas in tow, either not caring or not noticing that a loose floorboard caused a pillar to jump up and hit the ceiling, and hid behind a table with a tablecloth.

"What are we gonna do?!" Thomas whispered loudly, his heart pounding loudly. Dani held a finger up to her lips to signal him to be quiet as Valerie entered after them.

"Listen, guys, I know that you're in here…And I know that something evil is hunting you!" Valerie called out, switching a light on that was installed into her helmet, looking around for them in the dark.

"Yeah, no kidding…" Dani muttered in sarcasm as she pushed Thomas further behind the table.

"But I can protect you if you would just trust me and come out…" Valerie said, stepping forward. Once again, the loose floorboard caused the pillar to jump up, but it missed the ceiling and fell down, the entire room rumbling loudly.

"Woah!" Dani yelled as she looked out at the falling ceiling. Valerie seemed to be frozen to the spot she was standing on, and Dani, without thinking, leaped out, transforming into Phantom, and grabbed onto Valerie, turning her intangible. Thomas, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sustain intangibility for long, transformed into Plasmius, going intangible as well. Just as the ceiling gave way, they shoved Valerie out, yelling at the force. With a loud thud, they hit the ground of the alley, going tangible again.

"Dani, you okay?" Thomas asked immediately, noticing her holding a hand up to her forehead once again, her face looking even more fatigued. Valerie, making soft whimpering sounds, quickly scooted away from them, a look of disbelief and shock on her face.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…" She said, panting softly.

"Y-You both are humans? _And _ghosts?!" Valerie said, breaking into their thoughts.

"And, you're welcome." Dani said, giving Valerie a tired smile. Thomas wanted to add in his own witty banter, but decided against it. They were face to face with Valerie, and she had found out that they were half human and half ghost!

"The ghost boy and girl!" Valerie yelled, standing up quickly, her fists balled up. Thomas quickly helped Dani to her feet as she held out her hand to Valerie in peaceful greetings.

"Yeah, but you can just call us Dani and Thomas!" She said in a confident voice.

"Oh, I will…" Valerie muttered, reaching behind her for something on her belt. With speed like a cobra, Valerie whipped out a strange looking device, which glowed an eerie shade of pink, and held it forward. In an instant, both Dani's and Thomas' hands were bound by the pink light, the light acting like some sort of handcuffs designed for ghosts.

"Hey, what gives?! We just saved your life, and you're arresting us?!" Thomas yelled as Valerie shoved them forward, a look of pure anger on her face.

"That's right, Thomas Plasmius and Dani Phantom." She said, her voice resolute and frightening. Thomas noticed as they were being led away, Dani's face was filled with terror. Absolute terror. And he couldn't agree with her more.


	3. Interrogation

Nope, I still don't own Danny Phantom or its characters. They still belong to Butch Hartman. I wish I did own them though…laser beam forms on chest Geez, I take it back! Thomas belongs to me though.

* * *

The entire basement smelled like moldy, wet clothing as Thomas scooted away from a muddy puddle as best as he could, his hands and feet bound by the pink light handcuffs. Dani was in a corner, facing Valerie, having her own troubles freeing herself from the bonds. Water dripped somewhere in the basement, and it was cold.

"Let us go!" Dani whimpered, looking over at Thomas, her eyes wide and fearful. Thomas tried to put on a brave face for her, but found that he could not. Mentally, he tried to calm himself down so that he wouldn't scare the baby inside of him, but he just couldn't. He was just as frightened as Dani.

"Not on your afterlife, ghosts." Valerie said in a harsh voice, her hands on her hips. Dani once again strained on her bonds with a groan of effort. Thomas knew full well what was going to happen if she continued straining herself, and he yelled over to Dani.

"Dani, don't do that! You'll melt if you do!" Thomas yelled, fearing that she would just melt right there on the floor. Dani obviously heard him and looked at her hands. They immediately began to melt into white and black goop, and her face once again looked beyond tired.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" She whimpered, clenching her hands into fists so that she wouldn't lose anymore of herself. She looked up at Valerie, her eyes wide and filled with fear and pain.

"What are you going to do with us?" Dani asked carefully, Thomas breathing a sigh of relief that Dani didn't melt that time. Valerie looked slightly confused, yet amused at the same time.

"Me? I'm not doing anything with you two. I've got you guys all bundled up for delivery to Vlad Masters." Valerie smirked, flipping open a cell phone. At the sound of Vlad's name, Thomas' heart dropped into his stomach, a cold sweat appearing on his forehead this time. If Vlad got ahold of Dani, he would kill her! If he was in the clutches of Vlad…He would find out that he was having a baby. Who knew what Vlad had planned for him when he found out that he was pregnant?

"You're working for Vlad?! He'll kill us!" Dani protested before Thomas got the chance to. At that statement, Valerie laughed a haughty laugh, as if what Dani had said was completely ridiculous.

"That's a good one! He told me the only reason that you two came out of the Ghost Zone was to kill _him_!" Valerie said, suppressing the urge to laugh more at them.

"What?! No, he's lying!" Dani yelled in outrage, leaning forward towards Valerie.

"That's the truth, Valerie! He's a liar!" Thomas protested, scooting to Dani. At these statements, Valerie suddenly became angry at the words against her boss.

"Vlad Masters is a good man! He has never lied to me!" Valerie said angrily, Dani wilting back into the corner with a wide eyed look on her face.

"Are you crazy? Look at her! Does it look like she can kill anything?!" Thomas said as Dani's face seemed to start melting, yet retaining her look of anger. Valerie ignored them as she dialed Vlad's number on her phone, holding the phone up to her ear and turning away from them, a stubborn look on her face.

"Vlad is evil, and even though we knew that he was hunting us, we chanced coming here because I'm dissolving into nothing! Only one person can help me…Danny Phantom!" Dani said desperately, her eyes pleading. At this, Valerie turned to look at them, her eyebrows raised in interest.

"You two know the Ghost Boy?" She said in a friendlier tone. Dani's face lit up in excitement. Thomas smiled softly at Dani to encourage her to go on.

"Yes! Do you?" Dani asked, her smile wide and bright.

"And he knows us!" Thomas chimed in, bringing his hands down to his paunchy stomach to calm the baby down.

"Of course! Everybody in Amity Park knows of the amazing ghost hero Danny Phantom! But…I've never had the honor of meeting him…" Valerie said in a suddenly shy voice, turning away from them. Jackpot! They were going to be free in a short amount of time!

"We'll introduce you! Just set us free so we can see him!" Dani said eagerly, clasping her hands together. Thomas grinned at her with a fanged smile, feeling just as excited as she was.

"Oh, I'll let you see him…_For the last time_..." Valerie whispered to herself, the two ghosts not hearing a word she said. This was just too easy for Valerie.


	4. You tricked us!

All Danny Phantom characters belong to Butch Hartman, not me

* * *

All Danny Phantom characters belong to Butch Hartman, not me. Thomas, however, belongs to me and me only.

Evening was quickly falling on Amity Park as Dani and Thomas flew through the skies, wondering just where on Earth Danny could be. They had previously flown to his home and checked around while being invisible to the rest of the Fenton family, but he had not been there.

"We have to find Danny…If we leave Valerie hanging any longer, she might get impatient and hand us over to Vlad!" Thomas said in a worried voice to Dani. Dani clearly understood. It would be best not to leave Valerie for too long, or she might go back on their bargain. And Dani was in no hurry to see Vlad.

"I know, Thomas, I know. But I'm sure he's around here somewhere…" Dani mumbled her reply to Thomas as she flew the skies, the wind whipping her white ponytail behind her like the tail of a comet. Down on the street below them, cars honked at two people on motor scooters, and Dani looked down at them.

"Hey! It's Sam and Tucker! And wherever they are, Danny is around! Come on, Thomas!" Dani said, flying down towards the street.

"Wait up, Dani!" Thomas yelled, flying down with her. Together, they hovered above the street at Tucker and Sam's eye level. But the two just drove right on past them.

"…Maybe it would have been a better idea to have actually stopped _on _the street." Thomas said as Tucker and Sam screeched to a halt several feet in front of them. Without another word, Dani flew off in the opposite direction, her legs forming into a tail.

"Dani, quit flying off like that!" Thomas called after her, flying in the same direction. Without looking where she was going, Dani promptly crashed into fourteen year old Danny Phantom, each of them giving off their own yell of surprise as they landed on the roof of a building. Thomas shook his head and floated down towards them, landing on his feet.

"Danny!" Dani said excitedly as she looked up from where she had landed, clearly happy to see Danny.

"I've got this one, guys!" Danny spoke into an earpiece, sticking it into his pocket afterwards. He then averted his attention to the two ghosts that were before him, especially Dani.

"Danielle? Are you okay…?" Danny asked, holding out a hand to help her up. Dani accepted the gesture and allowed Danny to pull up her tired body. But when he pulled his hand away from hers, green goo coated his white glove. Thomas quickly put a hand on Dani's shoulder, fearing for the worst.

"You look awful. What happened to you?! The last time I saw you guys, you flew off kinda dramatically." Danny said in shock, shaking the goop off of his hand.

"Do you know how hard it is to fly off dramatically?!" Dani asked, looking at her now green palm. With a groan of effort, she quickly re-absorbed the goo into her hand.

"She can't keep this up much longer, Danny. That's four times she's had to re-absorb herself! I doubt that she can do that four more times!" Thomas exclaimed, his faced filled with worry.

"That, plus our last battle with Vlad left me really wiped out. As much as I've tried to save my strength since then, I keep getting weaker. I needed your help to see if you could help me stay whole, but as soon as we got into town, Vlad came after us!" Dani said, her voice clearly tired and weakened, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Danny, I can't let her melt! I can't! I promised that I would take care of her, but I'm doing a fairly lousy job, if you can't tell." Thomas said sadly, his eyes going downcast with shame.

"It's not your fault, Thomas. And you _are_ doing a good job of taking care of me! I've lasted this long with your help!" Dani said as Danny placed his hands on both of her shoulders.

"He's not gonna touch you guys! Come on, I'll protect you!" Danny said, taking Dani into his arms, flying off with her to help her conserve more strength.

"Do you have anything to eat at your place, Danny? I'm starving!" Thomas asked, his stomach growling loudly. Not only did he need to eat for himself, but he was eating for another. But before Danny could answer Thomas, a metallic tentacle with red talons snapped onto Danny's ankle tightly, stopping him in his tracks.

"What the?!" Thomas yelled as he tried to pull off the tentacle, but to no avail. The three ghosts looked to see where it was coming from, and to their surprise, Valerie was the owner of the tentacle. There she was, hovering in the air on her hoverboard, a triumphant look plastered on her face, visible through the visor of her helmet.

"I _knew _you'd take the bait, Phantom!" Valerie said in a triumphant voice, the look not going away once. Danny whirled around to face Dani and Thomas, who looked just as confused as Danny.

"_Bait_? Was this a trap?!" Danny asked angrily, his eyes glowing a violent shade of green. _Once bitten, twice shy_ Thomas thought, remembering how Dani had tricked Danny by pretending that she was a weak little girl just so that Vlad could capture him for a sample of his mid-morph DNA.

"No! No! We would never do that!" Dani exclaimed in a stunned and somewhat hurt voice, holding her hands up in front of her as if for protection.

"She saw us go ghost and was going to turn us over to Vlad until we told her that we knew you!" Thomas said, glaring at Valerie the entire time.

"It's true, Danny! The little ecto-brats had no idea that I was using _them_ to get to _you_!" Valerie explained, the look on her face becoming more intense.

"You _what_?!" Dani said in an angry tone, filled with disbelief.

"You liar! How could you?!" Thomas retorted, his eyes flashing an angry shade of red.

"And they actually believed that I wanted the _honor_ of meeting Danny Phantom!" Valerie said in joking voice, her face still triumphant.

"When I really just wanted the honor of _destroying you_!" Valerie said, her tone no longer joking or mocking. It was filled with something else: Hatred. Without hesitation, currents of electricity traveled through the tentacle and into Danny's body, shocking him with such intensity, he screamed out in pain, his eyes shutting as he fell towards the ground after the tentacle released him. As he hit the ground with a loud thud, Thomas quickly embraced Dani to try and at least shield her from harm, knowing that it was quite pointless.

"You-you tricked us!" Dani screamed, pointing at Valerie through Thomas' arms, her face filled with justified rage. Valerie merely smiled and pointed a painful looking ray gun at them, not saying a word.

"Valerie, no!" Thomas yelled as she pulled the trigger, the painful ray coursing through their bodies. Thomas tried to scream, but nothing came out. But he heard Dani scream a terrified and pained scream as his world turned dark, feeling his body plummet towards the ground next to Danny. Just before he passed out, he heard Valerie chuckle as he looked up, his vision getting terribly hazy.

"Now that's two Danny Phantom's for the price of one, and three ghosts for the price of two!" Valerie chuckled as the world went dark for the three ghosts.


	5. A valuable specimen

All Danny Phantom characters belong to Butch Hartman, not me. Thomas belongs to me, so no stealing!!

* * *

Thomas opened his eyes, the lights above him almost blinding, burning his eyes. With a visible wince, Thomas attempted to sit up, but found that he couldn't do such a thing. Turning his head, he could see that his wrists and legs were restrained by metal restraints built into some sort of examination table. With a grunt of effort, Thomas tugged on the restraints with as much strength as he could muster, but to no avail. Those restraints weren't going to move anytime soon. All around him, beakers and machines littered the room.

"Where the heck am I?" He muttered, taking in his surroundings quickly. A few feet away from him, Dani was restrained around her arms and torso on a table similar to his. And she was apparently not happy at where she was. She twisted, grunted, and groaned as she tried to free herself from the restraints.

"What is it with you and examination tables?!" She yelled out, trying to lift herself upwards away from the table with a groan of effort.

"Dani!" Thomas called over, trying to get her attention. At the sound of her name being called out, Dani looked over at Thomas, her face looking strained and tired.

"Thomas! We have to get out of here!" She yelled, pulling upwards some more, this time, her entire legs beginning to dissolve into goo.

"Woah!" She yelped, ceasing her struggling at once. She looked over worriedly at Thomas, her eyes pleading.

"Dani, I can't get free!" He whimpered, once again tugging on the restraints. Over in the shadows, a figure chuckled lightly.

"Now, now, my dear, if you continue to struggle, there will be nothing left of you to dissect." Vlad Plasmius said, stepping out of the shadows towards Dani, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Don't touch me!" Dani yelled, turning her head away from Vlad's hand, her entire head dissolving into goo.

"Ewww…" Plasmius said with disgust evident in his voice as he wiped the grey goo off of his black glove. With a snap of his fingers, a scanner began running a scan across her entire body, Dani groaning in pain as her entire body began dissolving. Thomas had to look away. It was just too painful to look at.

"Structural density?" Vlad called out to nobody in particular, his arms crossed across his chest, a smirk on his face. A hologram head of Maddie Fenton appeared next to Vlad, a smile on her face.

"Fifty-three percent, dumpling!" Maddie said in a chipper voice, her head not once losing its smile. Dani groaned softly as her body formed back to normal, her eyes shutting in exhaustion.

"Eighty-five percent, sweetums! …Oh, love the cologne you're wearing!" Maddie exclaimed, floating to the other side of Plasmius, her smile growing bigger.

"Ectoplasmic energy readings?" Vlad asked the hologram, his tone serious and calculating.

"Unstable, cupcake!" Maddie droned on in her chipper voice. At this, Vlad looked down at Dani, her eyes still closed.

"Clearly, she is only _mildly_ more sound than the other clones. The question is, _why_ did she last longer than the rest?" Plasmius asked to himself, leaning over Dani with a confused look on his face. Dani turned her head to look up at Plasmius, her eyes filled with suffering and a slight hope.

"Please tell me that you've been working on something to stabilize me…" Dani said softly, a small strand of hope within her. At this, Vlad looked at her like she had just asked a stupid question as he produced his mocking smile.

"Oh no, my child. I've had far more important matters to tend to. My Maddie upgrade for instance…Right, Dear?" Vlad asked the hologram, smiling at her.

"Whatever you say, Vlad, my brilliant and ingenious lamb chop! I love what you've done with your fangs!" She said happily, floating around him eagerly. Vlad flashed the hologram a fanged smile, his fangs white and sharp like a vampires.

"Well, Danielle, it seems the only way that I'll be able to create a perfect clone…Is to melt you down and study your ectoplasmic remains!" Plasmius said, smirking an evil smile towards her. At this statement, Dani's eyes went wide with helpless terror, unable to move.

"Vlad, leave her alone! She's done nothing wrong to you!" Thomas yelled out, his face furrowed in fury. He was not going to just sit around while Vlad melted not only his friend, but his _sister_.

"Oh, Thomas, Thomas, Thomas…Just wait there. I'll be with you in a few minutes." Vlad said, carrying the struggling Dani away into another room. For a few minutes, Thomas struggled with all of his might to free himself before Vlad could discover his little secret. As he struggled, Vlad came back into the room, noticing the young boy struggling against his restraints.

"Silly boy…Do you honestly think that I would make them loose enough for you to wiggle free?" Vlad asked as he hovered over to him. Thomas looked up at him with blood red eyes filled with fury.

"Let us go, Vlad!" He said with anger. Vlad merely chuckled softly as he began to remove Thomas' black belt from his white suit.

"What are you doing?!" He said quickly, knowing full well what he was doing.

"I'm trying to figure out why you have this odd paunch. You shouldn't have it, but it could be a number of things. You could have a stomach virus, tumors, anything…I just have to make sure my daughter doesn't have any of these things as well." Vlad said matter-of-factly, rolling up Thomas' shirt to reveal his paunchy stomach.

"Unless…_You_ would like to tell me something that I _don't_ know…Are you hiding something, perhaps?" Plasmius muttered softly to Thomas. Thomas' heart dropped once again into his stomach.

"I-I have no idea! Just please don't check me out!" He stuttered fearfully, trying very hard to hide the fear in his voice. At this, Vlad went over to a cabinet and produced a bottle of medical gel.

"You've just confirmed my suspicions, boy. You _are_ hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what it is." Vlad said, rubbing gel onto Thomas' bare stomach.

"Darn you, Vlad, I said that I have no idea!" Thomas snarled, his voice filled with desperation.

"Just hold still now. This won't take long." Plasmius said, ignoring Thomas' pleas as he placed an ultrasound remote on his stomach. His face was concentrated on the screen that displayed the inside of Thomas in a fuzzy black and white picture.

"It's probably nothing, but I just want to make sure that…" Vlad's voice became lost as he spotted something unusual on the screen, and Thomas knew what it was. Vlad's eyes became wide as he stared at the screen in pure disbelief and amazement.

"…This…This is incredible! _Never_ in all of my years of research did I _ever_ expect this to happen! You have an actual _human being_ growing inside of you! You are the first pregnant male on this planet! I knew that you were malformed when I saw that you had female _and_ male reproductive organs, but _this_!" Plasmius exclaimed excitedly, frantically typing something onto a computer nearby, capturing the image of the fetus on the screen. But then he suddenly looked over at Thomas, his eyes filled with greed and malice.

"Oh, Thomas…I thought that you were valuable before, but now I truly see…You are an invaluable specimen! Maddie, dear?" Vlad called out to the hologram.

"Yes, darling Vlad?" She said happily as she fizzled in and out. Thomas feared what Vlad would request of the hologram.

"I want you to prep an operating room for Thomas. Take one of the smaller cloning tubes and hook it up as well." He said, walking away from Thomas while Maddie began to cart Thomas off.

"Wait! What are you doing, Plasmius?!" Thomas called out fearfully, Maddie pausing long enough for Vlad to answer the terrified ghost.

"I'm removing the fetus, Thomas. I'll keep it incubated, letting it develop naturally in an artificial environment so that I can study it, of course." Vlad said, his tone frightening Thomas. It hit Thomas like an anvil on his chest: _Vlad was going to surgically remove his unborn child! _

"What?! No, Vlad! You can't do that! Please, don't do that!" Thomas screamed as he was wheeled off to another room, hearing Vlad laughing like he didn't care at all.

"Oh yes I can, Thomas. And I will." He said, getting himself ready for the biggest project of his life.


	6. Surgery

Danny Phantom and its characters belong to Butch Hartman, not me. Thomas does belong to me however.

* * *

Dani was strapped to a vertical wooden table, her wrists and ankles bound tightly by the metallic bonds that held her there. Although she tried to phase through them, they must have been coated with some sort of ghost power suppressant, and she had no success. All the while, Plasmius was typing things into a computer, humming so softly, Dani almost didn't hear him.

"Let us go, Vlad!" Dani yelled to him, her voice not showing a trace of fear. _I can't show him that I'm scared! I have to get Thomas out of here!_ Dani thought frantically, giving her bonds a small tug. Vlad looked over at her, his blood red eyes dancing with amusement at the small girl strapped on the table.

"You are in no positions to be making demands, my dear…Besides, Thomas is too valuable of a specimen to let go. He's my "special patient", you see…" Plasmius said simply, continuing to type in whatever it was that he was typing into the computer.

"Special patient? What are you going to do to him?!" Dani questioned to Vlad, who didn't look at her.

"Sorry, Danielle, that information is classified. Besides, if I told you now, you'd just forget after I melt you down, so it's pointless to tell you what it is. Maddie, is Thomas ready to go?" Vlad called out, a small smile on his face.

"Yes he is, Dear!" The hologram called out, the smile not leaving her programmed face. At this, Vlad rubbed his hand together in eagerness.

"Wonderful! Danielle, just stay there. I'll be back in a while." Vlad mocked, knowing that Dani wouldn't be able to go anywhere with those restraints on. As he approached the operating room, he unhooked his cape and draped a light green surgical gown over his white suit, tying a surgeon's mask over his mouth and nose. Underneath the mask, he smiled, hearing Thomas screaming his protests loudly through the metallic door. _He certainly has my daughter's vocal cords. I've only heard her scream that loud a few times…_Vlad thought as the door slid open automatically.

* * *

"Let me go, Plasmius! I won't let you take my baby away from me!" Thomas screamed loudly as the hologram draped a surgical sheet over his body. It had already stripped him of his clothing, so he was freezing in the cold air of the operating room. As if to add salt to the wounds, Plasmius switched bright lights on right over his face, nearly blinding him.

"Thomas, just relax. I'll just make a few quick cuts, take out the fetus, stitch you right back up, and lock you up so that I can keep you for experimentation." Vlad said, swiveling the light over to a small opening in the surgical sheet where his abdomen was exposed. At first, Thomas couldn't see what he was doing, but he felt something being run over his stomach, realizing that Plasmius was drawing lines on his skin with a marker.

"Oh God, Vlad! Please don't do this!" Thomas whimpered in a panicked voice, his breath coming in fast. Vlad either ignored him or simply didn't hear him, for he didn't answer him and began to rub iodine on his flesh. It was freezing, and it sent chills through his already shaking body.

"Maddie, dear, please hand me the necessary tools that I need." Vlad stated, raising a curtain up so that Thomas couldn't see what was going on. It made him more nervous _not_ being able to see what Vlad was going to do to him.

Yes, my wonderful darling!" Maddie exclaimed, bringing out a cart of several surgical tools such as scalpels and syringes. Thomas' stomach automatically began hurting at the sight of the sharp instruments, and he once again decided to try and plead with Vlad.

"Vlad, please don't do this to me!" He nearly screamed, suppressing the urge to do so. For just a moment, his and Vlad's eyes met and stared at each other, but it quickly faded as Vlad looked over his subject.

"Scalpel, please." Vlad stated in a cold voice, holding out a black gloved hand. _He didn't care!_ Thomas at long last finally released a scream and actually managed to shift his abdomen in a sharp maneuver just before Vlad placed the scalpel on his flesh.

"_I said let me go!" _Thomas screamed loudly, actually hurting his own throat with how loud he screamed. An aggravated sigh came from Vlad's end as he placed the scalpel down on a metal tray.

"Thomas, do you want me to cut something that you _need_? Because if you keep on moving like that, I _will _most definitely be cutting something other than what needs to be cut." Vlad sighed as he rubbed his brow.

"Do you want to put him under, sweetheart?" Maddie suggested, her smile not fading. Vlad looked over at her for a moment, and then smiled underneath his mask.

"Of course, Dear. Although I would rather not because I want the fetus to be more alert, if it keeps him still while I get this work done, then so be it." He said as he kneeled underneath the table, producing up an air mask that was attached to a canister of anesthesia. Thomas already knew what that meant: He would be helpless while Vlad sliced away, taking away his unborn child that would never get the chance to live.

"No! Please! Don't do this!" Thomas cried out as the mask was attached around his face, wishing that the bonds around his wrists weren't there so that he could yank the mask off, to try and save himself and his unborn child.

"Please Vlad, I'm begging you! I'll give you whatever you want, just please don't take my baby!" Thomas began crying uncontrollably as Plasmius beckoned to the Maddie hologram once more.

"Prepare the incubation pod, darling." Vlad said to the hologram, who nodded happily and disappeared as Vlad looked down upon his sobbing patient and chuckled darkly.

"You already _are_ giving me what I want, Thomas." Plasmius said, switching on the canister to release the anesthesia. Thomas tried to hold his breath, but he had already inhaled the fumes. It was like he was suddenly very tired as his vision began to blur, a strange ringing sound in his ears as Vlad's voice became terribly muffled. He couldn't think, but he managed to get out one sentence before succumbing to sleep.

"…Think about what Tori would say…If she saw you doing this…" He whispered softly, shutting his tired eyes, his head lolling slightly to the side as he breathed a small sigh. After Plasmius noticed that Thomas was asleep, he spoke mostly to himself in a scornful tone.

"Hmmph! It doesn't matter what she would say." He said, bringing the scalpel down to Thomas' abdomen once again. Just as he was about to make the first incision, Maddie popped up, her smile wide and bright.

"Intruder alert, dearest heart!"


	7. Freedom for now

Warmth. Thomas felt warmth as somebody lifted him up. He tried as hard as he could to open his eyes, but it was more like bench-pressing a thousand pounds with his eyelids. When he could at long last open his eyes, he was at first blinded by lights, but understood intellectually that the lights weren't all that bright. His eyes traveled upwards, and his gaze was met by green eyes.

"Thomas? Thomas, can you hear me?" A boy's voice said, but he sounded like he was so far away…When his vision became clearer, he recognized the boy as none other than Danny Phantom! Had Danny come to rescue him and Dani?

"D-Dani…Where's Dani?" Thomas stuttered out as Danny heaved him off of the operating table as best as he could without dropping him. Danny helped Thomas to his feet, but his legs were shaking. Thomas was so tired…

"Thomas, I need you to stay awake. Dani is fine, she and Valerie are taking care of Plasmius right now. Can you walk at all?" Danny asked, knowing that he would probably have a difficult time just standing up. Thomas grabbed a hold of Danny and stood up on his feet. Upon letting go, he was amazed that he could stand up on his own. But he found it much more convenient to float.

"I can…Get out of here…On my own…" He mumbled, noticing that his ghost suit was folded up on a nearby table. When he turned around after picking up his discarded clothing, he noticed that Danny was gone. Mustering up as much strength as he could, he floated up and out of the mansion, hovering up into the night sky. In an instant, another set of hands had grabbed him.

"W-who…?" Thomas stuttered, looking at who had grabbed him. It was Valerie. His heart immediately started pounding in fear, but when she smiled at him, he relaxed as she let him rest on her hoverboard.

"You okay, Plasmius?" She asked, her tone filled with nothing but concern for him. Next to her, Dani hovered in the sky, a smile on her face as well.

"Dani!" Thomas croaked out as he embraced her. He had been so worried about her! He thought for sure that Vlad had…

"Thomas, I'm so glad that you're okay! Did Vlad hurt you at all?!" Dani asked him, not letting him go.

"No, he didn't. Did he hurt you?" He asked Dani, looking her over. She shook her head no, and she suddenly went invisible. At first, Thomas was startled, but when he saw Danny float up and out of the mansion, he knew what was up.

"Dani, that was awesome! Dani?" Danny asked, confused at where his cousin was at. He flew up to Valerie and Thomas, a concerned look on his face.

"Valerie, Thomas, where's Dani?" He asked. At that moment, Dani reappeared.

"Boo!" She yelled, laughing with Thomas and Valerie. Danny had been startled when she popped out of nowhere, but then he understood.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said in a sarcastic, yet joking voice as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Thank you both! Vlad would have baked me into a puddle of nothing if you two hadn't shown up!" Dani exclaimed, nothing but pure genuine happiness in her voice.

"And he would have…Taken my baby if you hadn't saved us." Thomas said quietly. But neither Danny nor Valerie heard him.

"That's what family's for, cuz. So, now what? Are you two heading off?" Danny asked as Dani slung Thomas' arm over her shoulder to help him out.

"Yep! Now that this Phantom's fixed, she's got places to go!" She said, smiling.

"Yeah, and I'm the one who's got to protect her!" Thomas joked as Dani playfully slugged him on his chin.

"Well, just be safe, okay?" Danny said, his voice serious. Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Aw, Danny, nothing can hurt us now!" Dani said, planting a kiss on Danny's cheek. Thomas winked at Valerie, surprised that he had received a wink back.

"See ya! And thanks, Valerie!" Dani called out as she and Thomas flew off, Danny and Valerie becoming small specks in the distance. They remained quiet for a while until Dani broke the silence.

"Thomas…I promise to not let anything happen to you or the baby." Dani said, smiling softly at Thomas.

"Uh…What are you talking about, Dani?" Thomas bluffed, wondering how she found out about his pregnancy.

"Oh, come on, Thomas. I'm not stupid. I heard you mention the baby a few minutes ago. Don't try to lie to me about it." Dani smiled at him, and Thomas knew that the matter was solved and he shouldn't press the matter any further. For now, he would enjoy his freedom with Dani and await the upcoming months of his pregnancy.

However, there would be one obstacle to overcome…And it would not be an easy one to overcome.

**To be continued…**


End file.
